Various valve plugs have been used for some time to control fluid flow through a conduit and/or orifice. Typically, these prior devices tend to wear away quickly in erosive process streams. Specifically, erosion caused by high velocity flow can cause the plug head and/or seat inlet to fail. Moreover, these prior devices comprise various shapes and configurations to regulate process stream flow. For example, one prior device reduces pressure in valve trim by using stages, but such trim is often limited to a clean fluid process. However, many of these shapes and configurations, although satisfactory in their ability to regulate fluid flow, experience erosion of the valve plug heads and valve seats, and such erosion may often be attributed to the repeated high velocity flow, high pressure drops, and/or corrosive process streams through a flow control area.
Choked flow can cause erosion of the plug head and/or seat and can cause the plug head and/or seat inlet to fail. Due to this possibility of failure, it is advantageous to produce a valve that reduces erosion of the valve plug head and/or seat inlet and thus increases longevity of severe duty service valves.